yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Genome
Doctor Genome (ドクター・ゲノム, Dokutā genomu) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime and a member of The Knights of Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" Design Appereance In VRAINS, Dr. Genome has green hair with dark green spikes and brown eyes. On the left side of his face he wears a gray, yellow, green and red mask. He wears a white coat with blue trim, a white suit, and white boots. In real life, Dr. Genome has spiky green hair, red eyes and wears round glasses with red frames. His standard attire consists of a green coat, white shirt, white pants, and red shoes. Dr. Genomefullbody.png|Dr. Genome full body view in Link VRAINS Dr.Genomefullbody.jpg|Dr. Genome full body view Personality Biography Past Lost Incident case 10 years before the present, Dr. Genome was one of Dr. Kogami's assistants who helped him plan and execute the Hanoi Project. Together with Dr. Kogami, Faust and Kyoko Taki, he helped create the Ignis - six AI with free will based on the Lost Incident victims and the Duel Monsters attributes. When SOL Technologies infected Dr. Kogami with a computer virus to cover up the Hanoi Project, he helped recreate his consciousness inside the network, faithfully serving as a Knight of Hanoi ever since. Present Another case Doctor Genome first appeared inside Link VRAINS by confronting Makoto Kimishima on a cliff, who wished to know if he was Playmaker and had Ignis. Makoto told him that had no idea what he was talking about. Genome casted some glitter, causing Makoto to fall asleep and fall off the cliff, but was saved by Go Onizuka. Genome noted Go was a Charisma Duelist who wasn't no longer in the Top 50 most popular duelists. Go asked him what was done to Makoto. Genome explained they placed a virus into him, and if Go wished to cure him, he'd have to join The Knights of Hanoi to hunt Playmaker down. Go yelled out he wouldn't be their lackey and was disgusted that the person would let Makoto stay infected. .]] Instead, Genome ordered him to tell Playmaker that if the latter wished to stop people from being infected, Playmaker should simply surrender himself to Genome. Genome left the offer to join the Knights of Hanoi and teleported away. Shortly after, posing as Playmaker, Go Onizuka confronted the Knights of Hanoi, tossing them from their D-Boards and intercepting their programs. Genome arrived, and saw through Go's disguise. Go Onizuka confirmed this, and removed his program. Genome was pleased, believing Go would join their hunt after Playmaker. Go denied this, replying he only came for Makoto, and knew Playmaker's identity. Genome doubted Go knew Playmaker's identity, but agreed to Duel him, betting the virus-removal program for that identity. Before the Speed Duel began, Genome activated the Data Gale given by Faust and Baira, conjuring black tornadoes.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" Duel against Go Onizuka Doctor Genome knew Go Onizuka's tactic was to let the weak gain the upper hand, then make a counterattack, like an entertainment style. Go confirmed this, surprising Genome for his answer. Go rushed Genome, who summoned "Hellix Marmotroll", which would prevent Go's strategy of boosting his monster's ATK. Go was disappointed by Genome's turn, and summoned three of his "Gouki" monsters to Link Summon "Gouki Thunder Ogre". He used the monsters he used as Link Summon materials to search his Deck for more "Gouki" monsters. Genome anticipated this, seeing his observations were correct. Go equipped "Gouki Thunder Ogre" with "Gouki Dark Mask", and placed a mask on himself, declaring he'll fight as a heel, adding the "Dark" prefix to himself and his monster. "'s effect inflicting 500 LP damage on Genome.]] In addition, using "Gouki Poison Mist", Dark Onizuka spit out a purple liquid on Genome's face, dealing 700 LP damage. In addition, Dark Onizuka summoned another "Gouki Rising Scorpio", which "Dark Thunder Ogre" threw on "Hellix Marmotroll". The attack destroyed Dark Onizuka's monster, inflicting 300 LP damage on Dark Onizuka, whose "Dark Thunder Ogre" dealt 500 LP damage on Genome. Genome wanted Dark Onizuka's DNA, and wished to combine it with Playmaker's DNA to create an even more powerful DNA. Dark Onizuka was grossed out by his weirdness, and used "Fighting Spirit" Skill to return "Gouki Rising Scorpio" on the field. Repeating his tactic, Dark Onizuka destroyed "Gouki Rising Scorpio", shaving his LP off by 300, to inflict 500 LP damage on Genome, and boosting "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK to 3000. s "Hellix Gothiclone" and Normal Summons "Hellix Dreadrat".]] "Dark Thunder Ogre" destroyed Genome's "Hellix Marmotroll", but the latter's effect protected Genome's LP. Dark Onizuka claimed he evolved, though Genome remembered his defeat against Playmaker. Thus, he changed his battling style, to a dark, heel one, that would do anything to win. Genome ignored this story, and still wished to find if Dark Onizuka had some DNA he could use, for that was something that cannot be changed, and preordained one's destiny. Resurrecting two of his "Hellix Marmotroll" with "Graveyard Incubation", Genome Link Summoned "Hellix Gothiclone", and had it attack "Dark Thunder Ogre". Both monsters could not be destroyed, and fell to the ground in a double knockout. Genome recalled this happened in the Duel against Playmaker, when "Decode Talker" and "Gouki The Great Ogre" clashed with each other. With that, Genome Released "Hellix Dreadrat" to inflict 1200 LP damage to Dark Onizuka. " protects Genome from the effect of "Gouki Dark Mask".]] Pointing out Genome's fact that DNA preordains one's destiny, Dark Onizuka swore to crush Genome for such limits. He brought out "Gouki Rising Scorpio" and "Gouki Twist Cobra", and used the latter's effect to Release the former and boost "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK to 5300, and played "Gouki Tope con Hilo", to deal 3100 LP damage on Genome to end the Duel. Instead, Genome's "Regeneration Cure" prevented that damage, and summoned a "Hellix Token". Reviving "Hellix Dreadrat", Genome used it and "Hellix Token" to Link Summon "Hellix Necro Darwin". With "Gouki Twist Cobra" destroyed, "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK was boosted and inflicted 500 LP damage on Genome. This time, Genome was protected by "Hellix Necro Darwin", and its ATK was doubled. "Hellix Gothiclone" clashed with "Dark Thunder Ogre", and the former's effect released "Hellix Necro Darwin" to inflict damage equal to its ATK. To save himself, Dark Onizuka discarded "Gouki Octolock", halving down that damage, but fell on the ground, with 200 LP left.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 23:"Genome's Giant" "Preserve Species".]] Dark Onizuka got back on his D-Board while Genome saw how tough his opponent was, and revived "Hellix Necro Darwin" to active his Skill, "Preserve Species", that cut Dark Onizuka's LP and "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK in half. Dark Onizuka crashed through a wall, having a hundred LP left, and barely able to stand on his D-Board. Genome forced Dark Onizuka's AI to remind about Genome's tactics, showing Dark Onizuka had no hope to win. Playmaker logged in to LINK VRAINS, and joined the two. Genome noticed the Ignis was here, who claimed he had a name, Ai. Genome was surprised, and saw Ai was domesticated, like a pet, who denied that. Playmaker denied to have come to help Dark Onizuka, and swore if the latter lost, Playmaker would laugh at his defeat. would regret defeating him and disappeared.]] Dark Onizuka's mask dissolved, and Go used "Gouki Face Turn" to destroy "Gouki Dark Mask" and revive his "Gouki Suprex". With his "Gouki Thunder Ogre" and "Gouki Suprex", Go Link Summoned "Gouki The Master Ogre". Using "Gouki Rematch", Go Special Summoned "Gouki Twist Cobra" and "Gouki Rising Scorpio", then returned them to his hand to negate Genome's "Hellix" monster's effects. "Gouki Master Ogre" attacked Genome's Hellix monsters, and made Go win the Duel. Go cheered for his victory, and a moment later, took the virus program from Genome. Genome was unamused by Go evolving from a heel to a hero, but Go stated this was only to amuse the crowd, being the number 1 entertainer. Genome swore Go would regret defeating him and disappeared.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 24:"The Fate Shouldered by the Dark Mask" Saving Baira and the return of Knights of Hanoi and Faust]]In LINK VRAINS, Spectre was told of the "new Playmaker", Soulburner, and his corresponding Ignis, Flame. Spectre was surprised to hear that during the Tower of Hanoi's construction, someone destroyed Cyberse World. Faust, believed the Ignis have fled, and Dr. Genome commented how troublesome that was. Spectre believed Soulburner was also a Lost Incident victim. Revolver walked to the group, who bowed to him, confirming that Soulburner's real name was Takeru Homura. Spectre pointed out no Ignis came to him, but was reminded that the Ignis won't come to him if he was to hunt them down and exterminate them. Faust explained they know the location of Yusaku and Takeru, proposing an action owards them. Revolver refused, stating such problems should be resolved through LINK VRAINS, declaring they should be left out in the real world. Since Playmaker was a tough foe, Revolver proposed to simply observe the situation. He believed if the Ignis were to roam free, they'd eventually meet up with the others of their kind, as well as to pursue Bohman, the new foe Playmaker was fighting against. The Knights of Hanoi analyzed Bohman, pointing out this new foe of Playmaker's used the Link Spell. Revolver denied that was a SOL Technologies mercenary, unlike Go, who was just looking for a battle while searching for Ignis. Spectre reminded Soulburner was also a dangerous target, who went with Playmaker through the gate. He did ridicule SOL and Spectre saving Kyoko Taki]]Technologies for not doing anything about the gate, but did reopen LINK VRAINS. Revolver pointed out the public would not know of such things, and swore to defeat SOL Technologies one day to avenge his father. Revolver stated the gate was opened by an Ignis, thus eliminating SOL Technologies as a suspect. Spectre was nevertheless interested in Blood Shepherd, whom Faust believed to even have some knowledge of Ignis. Revolver denied that, for only he, his father and Ignis themselves know of that. Due to the cyberspace the Ignis created, Revolver feared they were developing much faster, and would become a bigger threat. He felt Playmaker, who was helping Ignis, was also growing, with his Fusion and Ritual Summoning techniques incorporated. Before they went to deal with Playmaker, Revolver asked everyone to come with him. With everyone logged out and regrouped, the group went to prison. Genome sensed the security system was flawed, and was nothing to the code of Tower of Hanoi, even added a virus so they would go undetected. Faust explained the system was set for them to walk unnoticed, for a time, which pleased Ryoken. Ryoken opened a cell, greeting Kyoko, who was imprisoned. Kyoko expressed her gratitude, sensing there was a fight incoming for her to participate in, which Ryoken confirmed. As the guards noticed Kyoko was gone, Revolver and his crew walked out of the prison, as he declared the return of The Knights of Hanoi. Windy and Lightning's objective Dr. Genome and the rest of Revolver's subordinates marched through the fake and Faust destroying the fake Cyberse world]]Cyberse World destroying it with "Cracking Dragon" Windy vs Revolver Following his comrades, Dr. Genome destroyed Echo programs. After he finished wit h them, Dr. Genome along with Baira and Faust rushed to Revolver watching his duel with Windy. They reported to Revolver that they finished their job and Dr. Genome commented that those Echo programs didn't had DNA much irritating Windy. They watched the rest of the duel. After the duel was over, Dr. Genome, Baira and Faust activate the anti Ignis program and were about to kill Windy, but before Windy dies, he was saved by Lightning who declared war against humanity. Deck Genome plays a "Helixx" Deck. His strategy involves summoning high level monsters without tributing and using them for Link Summons. Some of his cards involve preventing damage. His skill is Preserve Species. When a Link Monster is Special Summoned from the GY: Choose 1 Monster the opponent controls, Halve its ATK and the opponent's LP. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Knights of Hanoi members Category:Duelists Category:Former Antagonists